


can't keep my hands to myself

by happilylourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating out, M/M, Oral, Spanking, Walking In On Someone, blowjob, dom!Louis, lots of dirty shit, submissive!harry, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilylourry/pseuds/happilylourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Harry’s in his room with three of his fingers inside of him and he’s moaning LOUDLY just because he knows that Louis is in the house and he wants him to walk in on him. Which, Louis does and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't keep my hands to myself

**Author's Note:**

> just porn without plot not sorry

Harry’s been planning on doing this for a while. He had the idea once but never did it because he thought it’d be wrong. But now he was so sure that his plan will go perfectly and he just really, really wants it to. He grabs the lube on the bedside table and starts to coat three fingers up with it, making sure that all of them are covered enough. He positions himself so he’s got his chest up against the mattress and his arse up in the air.

 

He already was breathing unsteadily, thinking of the possibility of Louis just walking in _now_. Him walking in and seeing Harry with his arse up in the air, fingers coated with lube, knowing that he’s going to put them in himself. Harry even lets out a moan at the thought, imagining his shocked expression. He moves his hand behind him and slowly inserts one finger, letting out a grunt at the feeling. He bites down on his lip as he moves it in and out. After a while, he shoves his middle finger in, making an even louder noise as he was stretching himself out. The music outside of his room abruptly stopped, which made Harry smirk a bit, knowing Louis must’ve turned it off at the sound of him moaning. 

 

Harry slowly begins to add in the last finger, letting out a moan as well as a whine afterward when all three of his fingers press against his prostate. He moves his face into his pillow beneath him to let out louder moans and muffling them a tad. And then he heard footsteps—they were coming toward his room, he could tell. So, Harry decides to just go all out and get louder. “ _Daddy_ ,” he moans out once he knows that he could just feel Louis on the other side of the closed door. 

 

It was as if you could just hear Louis gasp from the other side when he hears what comes out of Harry’s mouth. It was such a loud gasp from the older boy, possibly surprised that Harry would have such a kink or turned on from it. Just as Harry began to go faster with his fingers, the door cracks and Harry knows that means Louis’ opening the door. He pretends he doesn’t hear it and keeps going, rutting up into his fingers, basically fucking his own fingers. 

 

The door was fully open and Louis was standing there, just watching in awe. It was obvious that he was turned on, the tent in his jeans giving it away. Harry acted like he wasn’t there, even if he just felt his presence. And then Louis clears his throat, making Harry pretend to be surprised of Louis being there, trying to cover himself up with a throw blanket on the bed. “L-Louis, I didn’t know you were there,” he muttered under his stuttered breath. “I—uh.”

 

Louis just stood there for a while, just looking at Harry, like he was trying to figure out what to do. And then he smirked, making Harry’s heart jumble and turn into a small pile of mush, knowing what must be happening soon. “Who told you that you could touch yourself, Harry?” Louis asked, walking closer to the end of the bed. “I surely didn’t. Why would you touch yourself when you know that _Daddy_ doesn’t like when you do things without permission?” 

 

 _Oh_ , Harry really didn’t expect Louis to use the nickname. But it sounded so nice coming from him, his accent just making it so much better. Harry lets out a moan, shaking his head in a fast manner. “But, Daddy, I needed—“ 

 

Louis tsked and shook his head, crawling onto the bed and making his way to Harry. “Don’t ask for permission, trying to make up excuses. Tsk tsk, what will I do with you, you filthy boy,” Louis muttered gravely. It wasn’t a question, so Harry didn’t answer. Louis takes off the blanket from Harry and shakes his head, crawling on top of him. He looked down at at the boy, loving how his eyes were wide and lips were parted so perfectly. “What happens to naughty boys, darling?” 

 

“They get punished,” Harry says so quietly, his voice tiny and faint. It was like he was actually scared, even if he was just playing a part. He wanted so badly to rut up against Louis, but he knew if he did, he’d tell him he’s being naughty again, and Harry wanted to please Daddy. 

 

Louis nods his head and leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips. He’s always wanted to do that. “That’s right, baby,” he replies. “That means I have to punish you.” He crawls off of him and sits down, criss-cross-applesause style. “Lay on me lap, sweetheart, arse up enough so I can spank you.” 

 

 _Spanking_ , fuck, Harry’s always liked the idea of it. He’s seen it in porn and gifs on the internet and he’s liked the way it looks for a while now, the idea of a hand smacking his bum seemed wonderful. He liked pain, so it’ll probably just feel nice. He does what Louis had asked him and lays across his lap, sticking his arse up just a bit. Louis was squeezing at his arse cheeks and kneading it so nicely that Harry was actually moaning at the feeling. 

 

And then, _smack_ , one hit. Harry moans. Second. Moan. Third. Whine. Fourth. Whimper. Fifth. Harry moans out, “ _Daddy_ ”. Sixth. More whimpers. After the tenth one, Louis stops and rubs his now red arse. “Look at that,” he says. “My handprint is on your beautiful arse, baby boy. Looks so nice.”

 

Harry was rutting up against Louis’ lap at this point because he just needed release. He wanted something to fill him up and make him cum, but Louis wasn’t having any of that just yet. Louis moves the boy off of him and huffs. “You have to have patient, my dear,” Louis tells him while he gets off the bed and starts to take off his jeans. He slides them down, kicking them to the side. He was stood there in front of Harry with only his briefs that hugged at his hips, thighs and cock. Harry was basically salivating over it, crawling toward the end of the bed where Louis was and looking up at him with begging eyes. Louis gives him a nod and that just made Harry go all for it. He mouths over the tent in his briefs, creating a wet spot.

 

The part that gets Louis is that Harry’s moaning, just from having a cock in his mouth (kind of). He just knows now that Harry’s a total cockslut. Harry pulls down the briefs and watches as Louis’ cock sprung out from it, hitting against his stomach and looking so, so big. Harry’s taken big—once with Liam, but we won’t speak of that—, but Louis was huge. His mouth was open and he just wanted it in his mouth so, so badly. He grabbed the length in his hand, his hand wrapping around the base as he places a kiss to the head. He kitten licks at the slit and then wraps his beautiful, dark pink lips around it, suckling around it like a lolly. He then moved his head down and attempted to get more of him in his mouth, letting out a moan as he went. 

 

Louis watches as Harry engulfs his cock. He was so good at this, Louis was already a groaning mess once he started to bob his head. “So good, baby,” he moans out. “Sucking me off so good.” Harry’s eyes gleamed at that and moves faster, letting out whimpers here and there. “Wanna fuck your mouth a bit, baby, is that okay?” When Harry looked up at him with happy eyes and nods as best he can, Louis takes a hold of Harry’s hair—which he has a lot of—and keeps his head still while he begins to thrust into his mouth. Harry makes gagging noises and little whines as he keeps going, which makes Louis almost lose it. This boy was driving him wild. He pulls away after a while and watches as a string of spit was connecting Harry’s bottom lip to the tip of his cock. It was so filthy and Louis could’ve came from just that. 

 

“Don’t you wanna cum in my mouth, Daddy?” Harry asks, his voice still wrecked from Louis fucking his throat. He looked so fucked and wrecked, his lips swollen and red, covered in spit. Louis was just admiring the way he looked for a moment before realizing that Harry had asked him a question. 

 

Louis shook his head, “I wanna fuck you now, baby.” And that’s when Harry’s eyes go wide and gleam happily. 

 

He nods his head and sits up. “Wanna ride you,” he says. “Please, Daddy, wanna ride you so good. Promise I’ll be good.” _Fuck_ , Louis was so head over heels for this boy. When he says yes, Harry is so happy that it’s unbelievable. Louis moves over to the middle of the bed and lays on his back, watching as Harry crawls on top of him and sits down on his stomach gently. “Already open from when you caught me fingering myself, Daddy,” the tinier boy says, smirking so cheekily that Louis just wants to make out with him. 

 

“Sit on my cock, baby,” Louis tells him, watching as the boy submissively gets up and moves down to grab Louis’ length in his hand. He notices that his cock was already lubed up with all of that spit that Harry had put on it when he was sucking him off and he smirks again before slowly sitting down. Louis’ cock was stretching him out and making him feel so _full_. He was already a moaning and groaning mess just from him sliding inside of him. 

 

“So big,” Harry mutters as he’s still sliding him in. He sits down fully on Louis’ cock and gasps at how full he feels. “Oh, _God_ , Daddy, so full.” He takes a moment to adjust to the feeling and once he feels comfortable, he starts to bounce up and down. He lets out tiny whines and whimpers as he starts to go faster, sitting up right and parting his lips. He looked so good riding Louis and Louis was an absolute mess, watching him bounce up and down. He looked down and watched as his cock disappeared inside of Harry’s nice arse, letting out a loud moan. 

 

He grabs onto Harry’s waist and starts to fuck up into him as well as letting Harry bounce. The boy moans so loudly and nods his head. “Yeah, yeah, _yeah_ ,” he moans out, his moans sounding like cries. Harry felt so good and full. Louis was fucking up into him so hard and fast that it was overwhelming how good it was making him feel. And then he feels Louis repeatedly hit his prostate, making him become even louder, moaning loudly and letting out more whimpers. 

 

“Look so good, baby,” Louis moans out. “So pretty on my cock.” He watched as Harry tried to smile at the compliment, but he was taken over by a loud moan. “Cum for me, princess. You deserve to cum. Cum all over our chests, make a mess.” And so Harry did, letting out a loud whine and small strings of ‘Daddy, Daddy, Daddy’ and ‘yes, yes, yes’ just falling out of his mouth as he came. Louis watched how filthy he looked and sounded, so close. 

 

He thrusts up into him a few more times, his thrusts very sloppy. Harry was so wrecked and sensitive, but he wanted Louis to cum in him so badly. He wanted to be filled up with his cum and have it drip out of him. He liked when it was messy. Louis finally came with a loud groan, along with Harry’s name spilling from his mouth. He slowed down and panted heavily. 

 

Harry fell down and panted as well. After a while, he leaned up and hovered over Louis, slowly sliding Louis’ cock out of him. Drops of cum fell from his hole as he fully got his cock out, looking so filthy and pornographic. Louis tried not to get hard as he watched his own cum fall out of the boy’s hole, but he couldn’t help it. Harry noticed and huffed, “Daddy, you can’t _still_ be hard.” 

 

There was still cum in him, Harry knew that, he could feel how full he still was. Louis grabbed the boy by his waist and made him go on his hands and knees beside him. Harry didn’t protest, just waited for what’s next. The older boy went behind Harry and watched the cum just slowly drip from his wrecked hole. He knew that he was still sensitive, but it looked so inviting, so he leaned in and licked around his rim. Harry lets out a surprised yelp and shakes his head. “Sensitive, Daddy,” he whimpers. Louis ignores him and starts to lap at the cum that falls out. When Harry starts to rut up against his tongue, he slowly starts to slid his tongue in his hole, swirling it around and moving it in and out. “Ah, ah,” is all that Harry moans out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

Louis continued this and ate up all of the cum until Harry let out a loud whimper and came for the second time that day. He pulled away and pressed a kiss to his arse before flipping the boy over. “Couldn’t help myself,” he says quietly, a small smile on his lips. Harry was panting and looking so wrecked, Louis was sure that he was so tired. 

 

“You’re still hard, Daddy,” Harry points out. And, yeah, Louis was still hard from eating him out. Instead of replying, Harry sits up and lays on his stomach, grabbing onto Louis’ cock and suckling on the head, moving his hand up and down. He closed his eyes and let out a moan as Louis thrusted his hips up a bit. He pulled his mouth off and continued to jerk him off with his hand, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes. “I love sucking your cock so much, Daddy,” he basically muttered quickly before wrapping his lips back around his cock, starting to bob his head up and down. 

 

That’s all it took for Louis to cum in his mouth, Harry swallowing every bit of it. He moaned at the feeling of it going down his mouth and pulled off once Louis stopped coming. He laid back down on his back and breathed heavily. Louis crawled over after a while and laid down beside him. 

 

“I love you, Louis,” Harry says quietly, his eyes shutting slowly. He cuddled into Louis’ side and pressed a kiss to his jawline before yawning. 

 

“I love you too, Harry.” 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
